WO 2004/104043 describes synthetic bioelastomers derived from the repetitive sequence of resilin, and the use thereof. Hybrid molecules composed of resilin sequences and of sequences from other proteins such as spider silk, for example, are likewise described.
The properties of different repetitive proteins are described in the literature. For example, resilins are known for their good elastic properties and the high proportion of elastically stored energy (resilience) (Gosline et al., Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London—Series B: Biological Science, 357(1418): 121:32, 2002). Spider silks are known inter alfa for their high tensile strength and toughness (Gosline et al.; J Exp Biol.; 202(Pt 23): 3295-303 (1999)).